060614KateBeau
abyssalArrow AA began pestering chessAficionado CA at 21:38 -- AA: Good evening. AA: That is, if it is evening at this point. CA: Oh, hello Kate... CA: I'm not quite sure... AA: I hope I'm not bothering you. CA: No, I'm quite welcome to the distraction honestly... CA: It is quite boring at the moment... AA: That is precisely my predicament. CA: oh?... AA: Yes. AA: We have completed Maenam's world. CA: Oh, congratulations... AA: Yes. AA: And with it I bring a warning. CA: Oh?... AA: Avoid fighting your denizen. AA: We had to have the assistance of not one, but two twinks. CA: Oh my... CA: I definetly wasn't planning on it... CA: If the legends I've heard about her is true... CA: Such as her domain being ruled entirely by randomness... AA: That sounds terrible. CA: Yes, but it is expected for my land... AA: I think we were lucky that Maenam's denizen was so small. AA: As compared to Hephaestus. CA: Oh yes... CA: having to fight Hephaestus would have been... CA: troublesome... AA: Of course, I don't think we would have been powerful enough at that point to even challenge him. AA: Maybe if we fought him now, we could manage to at least chip his toenail or some other such nonsense. CA: Well, I imagine being the denezin to such a powerful aspect made him one of the stronger denezins... AA: ...That's a good point. AA: And might explain why Melek was beatable. AA: Blood doesn't strike me as a particularly... potent aspect. CA: I wonder where light falls on this scale... AA: Hmm. I think we have yet to see its potential. CA: Yes, unfortunatley I havn't had much chance to practice it's uses... CA: I do know it can be used to manipulate luck, create light sources... CA: and fire lasers... CA: Oh and possible force fields... AA: That sounds pretty powerful. CA: Well I haven't the chance to judge the damage potential of said lasers and force fields... CA: since I've on;y used them once or twice... AA: I wish I was able to use my abilities more liberally. CA: Well I think it's a matter of creativity... CA: of course... Jack is a problem... AA: Hopefully if I manage to god tier... AA: He won't be as much of an issue. CA: Of course, I am always willing to help... CA: Nate too... I hope... AA: Well AA: He's kind of a loose cannon now, I don't understand it. AA: Is he getting better? CA: I am trying to help him... CA: I'm not quite sure how well I'm affecting him... AA: How so? AA: As in, how are you trying to help? CA: Oh, I've been looking into what is the cause of his outbursts, where they started... CA: then I'll try overpowering those influences on him... AA: Have you started to figure out what causes them CA: Yes... CA: Anger and fear are his triggers... AA: ...Oh. AA: Well, anger makes sense. AA: But fear? AA: He struck me as fearless. CA: No one is fearless... AA: Well. AA: I don't know why I'm surprised. AA: Hmm. AA: It makes me wish I could be there to help. CA: It would be helpful, but it seems you're already making yourself useful on the other team... AA: I know I'm a hero of time and all, but it seems to me it's kind of a waste for me to be so combat oriented given that I'm a sylph. AA: But then, if I do anything to insane, Jack will just kill me. CA: Perhaps that's the point?... AA: You're probably right. AA: I need to god tier. CA: Well, it's easier said than done... CA: We are only a few squares into our journey across the chess board... AA: An apt comparison. AA: I'm getting better and better at using time, though. CA: Ah, great!... CA: I have been practicing on the luck manipulation side of my aspect... CA: it's proven quite adaptable... AA: Good. Perhaps we could make something for eachother... CA: oh?... AA: I was considering the possibility of alchemizing something that embodies something of our aspect. AA: Something that you or another player could use to assist them. CA: I have been attemting things like that... AA: Any luck?. CA: No sadly, not yet... CA: I did get a hat though... CA: it's completely useless... AA: Most hats are. CA: given how it's made of amber... AA: Except my sylph hat. It yielded a pretty nice outfit and some pretty spectacular modifications to my computational headwear. CA: Oh really?... AA: You have to be kind of liberal with these alchemizations, I've found. AA: You'll get a large amount of useless crap, but some things will be goldmines. CA: Yes, I will keep that in mind... AA: Is there a way to give other players grist? AA: I have... a lot. CA: Not that I know of... CA: perhaps look into your server functions?... CA: I know much of that console is still unexplored... AA: Hmm. I'm no good at these things. CA: And speaking of grist, have you encountered any imps?... AA: Ha. Imps. AA: Loads. And a denizen. AA: The denizen is what made me rich. CA: I see... CA: Sadly, the imps we've encountered are mostly invincible... CA: They stole the power of life from Aura... CA: so now they heal each other... AA: ...That sounds horrifying. CA: Oh yes... CA: They are still crowtantulas too... CA: and they have armor... AA: Sorry about that. CA: and a hivemind... AA: Oh dear. CA: and the powers of a chess queen... AA: It's a wonder you're all still alive. CA: as in moving infinitly in a direction... AA: Hmm. CA: We barely managed to escape from them... AA: I wonder if I could find a way to help you all through to the conclusion of your world quest. CA: can you teleport?... AA: No, but I can time travel. AA: That's kind of the same thing. CA: I don't think you can make it to my world though... CA: unless you plan to go back to before you prototyped and not prototyping a crowtantula... CA: which I HIGHLY do not recommend... CA: Being on the recieving end of reverse time travel and all... AA: ... AA: Beau. AA: That's brilliant. CA: No no... CA: You will not go back to before you even entered... AA: That is... unprototyping is brilliant. AA: I'm not going back in time to do it. CA: Oh ok... CA: because that removes memories... AA: But I have more shenanicite. CA: You do?... CA: Oh my yes that IS good... AA: We can unprototype the crowrantula! CA: I don't think the crowtantula is the first target... CA: We should decide which one is the most troublesome... CA: which I think is the hivemind... AA: Yes, we should. AA: Preferably before someone died. CA: Especially since Jack prototyped it... CA: meaning nothing good can come from it... AA: What sprite has it? CA: Dean's I believe... AA: Of course. CA: Yea..... AA: The one that is missing. CA: Oh not missing... CA: He is d-e-a-d... AA: No, the sprite. CA: I think it's still on his world... CA: that or following Jack around... AA: Either is problematic, though not extremely so if the former. CA: Indeed... CA: Who knows how it will work out... AA: Theoretically I could ask myself. AA: Though, I don't know how much of a ripple that would create. CA: probably a big one... AA: Probably not a good idea to commit suicide over such a frivolous question. CA: and possibly a paradox... CA: so yeah... AA: I don't understand the fascination with paradoxes. CA: hm?... AA: I find it hard to believe that Jack goes about on his merry way maintaining perfect paradox free time travel. AA: It seems grossly improbable. CA: Well Jack's goal is literally destroying the game so... CA: I don't think he really cares?... AA: I suppose. AA: Though, why is that his goal? AA: I find it hard to believe that it would be that simple. CA: hm... CA: I haven't really thought about it... AA: What does he stand to gain from that? CA: all I have is what Null told me... CA: which isn't a lot... AA: And now she's gone too. CA: It seems to be a theme... CA: associating with Jack tends to cause bad things... AA: Yes. AA: I'm not sure what to do about it, though. AA: Won't he take someone in the next team swap? CA: Yes, someone from team danganronpa... CA: and apparantly one team swap was enough to god tier him and kill Tlaloc once... AA: Tlaloc god tiered? CA: No Jack did... AA: Oh. AA: Well, we knew that already. CA: Oh no... CA: a second god tier... CA: Thief of time AND Lord of Doom... AA: Not much we can do about it at this point. AA: Except hope that we end up getting enough time to give us the space to keep all the blood in our bodies, avert his rage, light up our path, and a-void a catastrophy. AA: That last one was bad. CA: ... CA: You're scrambling my mind... AA: Am I... making your life miserable? CA: Tearing my heart in two... AA: I think this conversation is doomed. CA: I need to catch my breath... AA: Why are there only twelve? CA: because they wanted to stop your puns... AA: I see. CA: Anyway, I'm afraid I must go, I wish you best of luck... AA: I was talking with Doir, do you think Ryspor could get me to your world tonight? AA: Before you go, that is. CA: Perhaps... CA: If he can handle it... AA: I'll try talking to him. CA: Farewell... AA: Good luck Beau. CA: as with you... -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering abyssalArrow AA at 22:48 --